The purpose of this study is to increase our understanding of the natural history of the various malignant lymphomas, to define which diagnostic (staging) methods are requisite for making treatment decisions, and to evaluate various therapeutic approaches which might improve the survival and quality of life for patients with these diseases. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Chabner, B.A., Johnson, R.E., Young, R.C., Canellos, G., Hubbard, S., Johnson, S.K., and DeVita, V.T.: Sequential non-surgical and surgical staging of non-Hodgkin's lymphoma. Ann. Int. Med. 85: 149-154, 1976. Johnson, R.E.: The Role of Selective Staging Laparotomy in Hodgkin's Disease and the Malignant Lymphomas. In Varco and Delaney (Eds.): Controversy in Surgery. Phildelphia, W.B. Saunders, 1976, pp. 349-358.